Naruto's Guardian
by elvesknightren
Summary: Naruto decides to leave the village!And succeeds,but he won't get far before he runs into a ghost that leads him to a new friend and what could be a new beginning for the both of them!so read on and leave your reviews.
1. meeting an angel

**I don't own Naruto,only this story and any character's I make have fun!**

"Why?"What have I done?

why doesn't mommy come for me,Tsuki's momma finally came and picked her up?And Suzuki got a new momma and says demons don't have parents.

A small blonde curled up in a corner of a dirty alley with tears at the corners of his eyes hicupped as he mumbled in his one saw him as it turned dark,if they did they'd just keep the small bundle as he cried out because this chibi blonde as none other than Naruto Uzamaki,The Demon stopped crying in public when that old lady walked off as a big kid started beating him until his silver angel pulled him than the old man and his newest secretary angel-san was the only one who was nice to him. some times he'd even dream of living with his angel,like all the oher kids at the today was a new dayas he woke to the sitting sun,Konoha painted in yellow and orange shrowds covering up the ugly parts with deep mesmerizing shadows.

Today's the day I find her,he smiled stars reflected in his ocean walked to the gates of kohona waiting under the guard station,the moment those doors opened he was he waited and waited for what was becoming forever until a couple of civilian merchants came to the gate and yelled out.

"Open up!"One of the guard ninja flayed about finally standing up enough to see the couple of civilians going out."Right"he huffed elbowing his companion stood straight up and looked about ,eyes finally settleing on the now sweat dropping civilians waiting for the gate to open the doors opened the tiny blonde hidden from sight the civians had made it through with there bags he darted past as the door sneeked behind the on he thought,you're already this far,can't give up a deep breath he shut his eyes forcing the rigidness out of his frame,and breathed out a warm feeling growing in his got his courage enough to dodge into the woodsoutside the village at night were strange and unfamilar,every shadow an enemy ninjaa breaking twig a vicious monster waiting around for little,blonde, shook slightly as he advanced through the ,went a twig his hearing hyper sensitive,a thump resounded,a cold feeling edged over him,a whistle was heard in the carresing wind at his god!

the whisle,the snapping twigs,sudden chill,it had to be a..a..a

"Ghost! he shrieked.

He ran straight through the woods jumping over logs and into bushes that lest bloody scratch marks and ripping his clothes.'Thump'Naruto fell on his eyes trailing up a long figure of legs the there was a stomach and a chest until he came to a was an angel's creamy white skin and lavendar fear that was running through his viens propelling his heart faster eased,his body relaxed.

"Angel-san"She bit her lip and her eye brow furrowed slightly."You're beautiful."He looked awe blushed for a moment,then it faded,a smile growng on her lips.

"You're quite cute yourself chibi-chan,she gave a large smile now."

"Hey,I'm not a chibi!"He cried indignant at the acussation.

"Says the one looking up to speak",she smirked.

"You're an-n illustration"!he quipped

"I'm a picture in a children's book?"

He shook his head excessively,"nah-ah your a look pretty but you aren't cute at all."

She gave him sorrowful eyes,"you don't want to be my friend then?"

'friend?'she wanted to be _his_ friend!nobody wanted to be his friend,especially adults ,but she wanted him to be,and she seemed smiled a bit he had used so many big words talking to his new friend,he was proud of himself,but his friend looked sad...and it was because of something **he** had said!Oh kami!

He glomped at her kimono,"I'm sorry angel-san!he cried tears running down his whiskered cheeks,I want to be your friend,you are cute!I'm sorry!"he rubbed his face in her laughed,it was rich and wonderful,probably the best laugh he had ever heard,it was also familiar somehow.

She patted his head,"it's ok Naru-chan,and' she leaned down whispering in his ear I think you're cute too."She patted his head.

"So we're friends?"he looked up hopefully and was met with a nod on a serine face marred only by a smile.

"You bet and one day the best of!",she chuckled as she mussed up his hair ,straying wild sunshine, yellow spikes everywhere.

**Hoped you like the story and remember to review,it helps me figure out what I'll write next.**


	2. what are you searching for?

**I don't own Naruto just this story and any characters I create**

"Angel-san?"he sat on a rock drinking a juice she had produced for had learned after only the short period of time they spent together that Angel's kimono was amazing!She had pulled out his juice and this weird telescope that looked like it was a toy' and antiseptic and..and band aids!She had everything up her sleeves.

"You know I have a name Naru-chan."He tilted his head cutely at her in innocent -san had another name than Angel-san?

"What?"

"Haru",she stated proudly putting a fist on her chest.

"That fits Angel-san perfectly,he looked thoughtful at his shoes,Huru-chan."He gave her a sunshiny smile.

"I'm starting to think it fits you better Naru-chan."

Why?

you're so bright and alive.

"Then you fit mine better,cause your strong and awesome like a storm!"

She looked a little stunned then blinked it away to smile down at him laughing,"know what I think we can both live up are own ha"

The empty juice box rang was squished down and dehydrated,signaling he was through."Alright squirt,time for us to be getting back to the 's.."No!"

He'd jump up on the rock,no boulder,making him a couple of inches taller than her now.

"No,what?"

"I can't go back,I just left and I promised I wouldn't go back until I found her!"

"Found who?"He bit his lower lip and drew circle patterns on the rock with his foot

"I can't tell"

"Why not?"

" 'cause a ninja never reveals there mission"

"not even to a fellow ninja?"

"His head flew up,his eyes piercing hers"

"You're a ninja?"

"Yep,and a pretty good one I'd say"

"Then how come Ive never seen you before"

"because I'm such a super awesome ninja that the Hokage gives him all his super secret missions."

"like the masked ninja?"

"so you know about them?"

"ya."he nodded.

Since he went quiet,Haru decided to spark the conversation once again

"Well than Naru-chan if you can't tell your superior about your mission without strict orders not to I'm sadly going to have to drag you back to the village with me."she sighed mock exasperasion in her voice,shacking her head back and forth swaying her dark hair as she did.

"If you're my supup'r I can tell ya then?"

"yep",she nodded her arms crossed over her chest

"Alright,Haru-tachi but this is super secret so only my best buddy and captain can know."She is his mission,she had to wonder

"I'm looking for my momma."He was crouched leaning close to her ear.

"Your mother?"Haru breathed

"yeah,If I find her,then I don't have to go back to the orphanage and we can be a family again."

"A family,huh?I haven't had one of those in a while"

"you don't have family either,An..Haru-chan"

"nope,I had one a looong time exagerated the long,stretching out her arms wide to show just how long ago it was."The little blonde's eyes bugged

"That's as long as me,did your momma get lost too."

"something like that,her eyes looked distant,you know Naruto it's not easy finding lost people,it can take years to find them."

"I know."He sulked a pout forming on his lips."so how about we be each other family 'til then.'

Naruto jerked his head up,"each other's family?"

"Yep,we'll take care of each other while we look for our family's what do you say _otouto_?"

"Thank-you nee-san!"he leaped down hugging her chest his face burrowed in her kimono.

You've got to stop crying every few minutes little joked

"I'm sorry nee-chan but you're so nice "

"Well that's good then,wouldn't want to be a bully."

"Haru isn't like anybody else",he wiped his runny nose and teary cheeks on her robes and looked up wtith puffy eyes.

She laughed and tousled his hair with her free hand while her other was occupied cradling him off on her he tred to fix it back to a slightly less messy state,

"I'm glad it makes me one of a kind like you,so come on chibi-chan let's get home."

He gripped the light blue,kimono tight,rippling the flower blossoms on it like they were strown in the wind.

"I don't want to go back!he squeaked,stay with me nee-san"

"What kind of big sister would I be if I abandoned my adorable otouto?"

"Then why re we going back?"he challenged cheeks puffed out

"Because,I need to report how my mission went to the Hokage,and I don't know about you but I'm out of supplys."He deflatted at that

"I don't have any",if he had fox ears they'd be down in submission right then.

"That's alright,she laughed jovially,just a quick trip to Hokage-sama and a bath for the both of us and we're home for bed."

"ok"he snuggled in his big sister's embrace,it was good and warm like what he imagined his momma's would be like,he'd help her find her momma to when he woke up,but for now

He's eyes drooped,a small yawn escaping him,"thank-you,nee-chan"

"Night otouto"

She walked back to there village at a leisurely pace,her arms wrapped around carrying him.

**Hope you enjoyed the story,review and tell me what you think**


	3. A kimono's secrets

**I don't own Naruto,just this story and any characters I create.**

"Naruto,come on you have first day of academy today,hurry up!"

"I'm coming nee-chan,I'm just trying to get my style just right!"

He came flying down from the open loft tucked away above the he had started living with Haru for the last three wonderful years,life had improved ten fold as far as he was 's voice pulled him from his musings.

What are you wearing Naru-chan?He brow was raised and a laugh was on her lips.

It's cool!he protested,Naruto had a red zip up vest and baggy green shorts accompanied by bandages from his forehead to his ankles skipping over only his face and where his clothing was,she hoped.

You look ridiculous!she fell out on the floor holding her stomach laughing so hard she cried out in fits.

"Do Not!"

"Can you even move in that?"

"Of course I can how else did I get down here?"

"And you remember your kuroi tsubasa?"

The blonde's face stuck and his left eye twitched while the left widen to an o.

"Naruto?"Her tone serious but her tone playful with could barely stand bowed over with her arms across her stomach.

"Dammit,I'll be right back!"

He jumped up the wall back into the loft as his siter smile grewer wider and wider hearing her otouto attempt to fit his twin blades into his get finally with the last crash she decided to free him from his hell."Need some help ,chiisa na ichi?"

No I don't,he came flying down this time figeting in the kitchen,something clearly about to pop stuffed in his back pockets and under his shirt.

"Good,then we can eat",she sat the bowls of porridge on the table.

"Eat who has time for that?I best be going."he back out towards the living room.

"A growing Ninja needs there daily nutrients,and breakfast is the best time for that."she tsked,waging her finger at her otouto.

"Now,Now,chibi-kun,sit eat,take a minute to get yourself is a big day after all."Her face was masquerated in innocence as she forced him into a as his butt met wood...

"Owww,ow ow ouch!"Two blades fanned out ripping the vest and bandages off his body. how could you do that to me nee-chan he cried tear droplets at the corners of his eyes.

"Kuroi tsubasa didn't even cut you just a bit of a scrape and some bruising,which wouldn't have happened if you carried her properly."

"I know"he whined rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Now that's that,I about I show you the outfit I got you for your first day",Naruto's eyes widened at the declaration;a whole new out fit just because he was starting the academy.?Haru-nee didn't disappoint either as she pulled out the battle kimono out from behind the stand alone the front was a giant red dot centered at the bottom where his obi would be was unique like he it as also cool like his nee-chan's kimono,which over the years hadn't changed much except it had become shorter and a now short skirt replaced the bottom with scroll paper running down one leg rapped around as if it were bandages.

"Thank's Haru-chan!"He grabbed the outfit right out of her hands rushing behind the privacy screen in the living scrapes of his old clothes thrown on exited in a new pristine form.

"Come over here and let me fix your obi."well except for the messy obi.

He walked over to his Guardian,sitting stalk still so she could finish had gotten used to kimonos in the last few years opting usually for normal t-shirts and this was his,made specificlly for him!Long bell sleeves cover his hands and the the pants flared out barely above his ankles for him to grow into.

"Now for the finishing touches"Haru smiled,she bandaged the bottoms of his pants down continuing until she wrap up his foot particularly for walking without his ninja flexed his toes and giggled."There",she he could be so damn adorable and not even notice!she thought,a small smile played at her lips."Now for the last part."She held out kuroi tsubasa,opening it up,the blades shinning out at him."Turn around again"

Hmph,he nodded,he felt pressure on his back as he heard them click into place in there new sheathes.

"Now she's always in a uses reach,check it out,she turned him to a mirror."He looked back to find his partner was strapped in discreetly in two slits in the back of his is wicked!He smiled a wild,gleaming type of one ight at her launching himself in to her chest like when he was younger,rubbing his face into it screaming,"Thnak-you Thank-you,Thank-you ,so much!You have no idea how thankful I am!"

"Grateful enough to do dishes this week?"He looked up stoned face eyes round and big like he was going to cry,and nodded.

"I will!"He said pounding his fist to his face,resolve shimmering in his watery eyes.

"ha ha well good,but I think I'll make it next week seeing as you have school for the first time this week,just promise me no showing off,ok?"

He nodded violently,"I promise I'll be super good!"

"ha ha,Great,now come on,Breakfast is getting cold."

"Right"and the two rounded on the Breakfast table to eat.

**I know it's short but I'm seriously tired and decided to fill my last waking moments creating this,I hope you enjoyed me a review,and tell me what you think.**


	4. what are friends made of part 1

**Ok I know it' been a while but I'm back and planning on updating much sooner then before**

**So without further blabbing  
**

**I don't own Naruto just any characters I make up and this story  
**

Naruto ran excitedly through had went well,and leaving the apartment had be exhilarating,he just had to get the hang of it...

The thoughts of school and what had happened this morning he never noticed a pale eyed girl standing in the pathway.A cry rang out as he fell one way and her another,he leaped over to grab her before she hit the ground holding her at an grasped his shoulders and a thin blush settled on her sat her on her feet while rubbing the back of his head absently"sorry about that,I wasn't paying would kill him for forgetting something like that,he had to be on his toes in this town.

The girl brought him out of his reverie"I'm s-sorrry it was my fault for standing in the pathway."

He waved her apology off,it was an accident then why were you standing here anyway?

"um,she fumbled with her jacket stumbling with her words,well I-I was..."

Naruto just smiled pleasantly back waiting for the blue toned ebony haired girl to reply.

She finally broke eye contact and mumbled out,"IwaswaitingformycousinbutIth inkhejustwentonwithoutme"she had said it fast and quietly,hoping he wouldn't have heard,and if Naruto was like other children he wouldn't have,but Naruto was no ordinary boy,he had heard her perfectly he was a bit upset at her cousin for ditching her."Well then..ms how about you and me go together instead."

Her eyes opened wide and the blush deepened closer to scarlet.'I-I thank-you!"the last bit was yelped out as she bowed deeply multiple times.

"It's fine,it's the least I can do for mowing you over like that,now come on lets get began to drag the timid girl away down the path. After getting all the way to his destination he remember he never actually asked her if this was where she was immediately dropped her and hand and spun away,rubbing the back of his head again,to placate his embarrassment.

"Sorry I was so excited about today I didn't even think to ask you where you were heading."

I'm attending the academy as well..

She pressing her index finger together the now permanent?he believed blush her eyes downcast

"You can call me Naru,but before he finished his name he thought back to ,how all the other kids treated him when they learned his name,and his name would only speed up there separation,and she was acting amicably towards him,he was,ready for it to end,not yet,chan."

She blinked up owlishly her bangs covering her eyes slightly."Hinata,Naru-cchan"her blush brightened

"It fits"he smiled holding his hand back out to her.

She smiled and reached out,if only a bit hesitantly."Thank-you Naru-chan"she whispered and the pair ran off into the building.

**Short I know but there's a reason it says part 1,there will be more,especially of Chibi Naruto.**

**So please leave a review or pm,any questions just ask,I'll reply no matter what it is.  
Thanks for the read^_^  
**


End file.
